


Flower, Raven and the Sunshine

by eithelx



Series: Irregular Polygons [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, jongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Baekhyun waited for the raven prince for seven years, he was happy, yet he brought with him sunshine.





	Flower, Raven and the Sunshine

He was the raven prince. His short blue-ish hair swept sideways, black suit covered in golden details. All eyes were on him; The ball was in his honor after all. Years spent travelling around the world, sailing the nine seas, discovering new lands, learning about people they’ve never even knew existed. But what was much more interesting to their curiosity was the difference in his eyes.

The short, shy prince, that once left that land had returned as a grown man. Still short, but with an aura larger than anyone else in that room. Even his mother, the current Queen, had such energy around her, it was family heritage.

His smile now showed maturity, care, and serenity. The soft feeling of missing his people, his brothers and sisters, the land he was born. Many enquired him of what he had found, and he tried his best to answer all questions yet sounding secretive about his discoveries.

“I have yet to show you the most beautiful of all findings.” Kyungsoo had shared in a circle of friends hearing his words. “Hopefully your eyes will shine as brightly as mine did.”

He was still beautiful, still had all the attention he never asked for, still drew the eyes of Baekhyun, still didn’t look in his direction.

The young prince of Altea was beyond excited when hearing the news of Kyungsoo’s return. A long time ago they were best friends, shared the same dreams, the likes and dislikes. They grew up together, but when Kyungsoo turned twenty, he was able to leave for his journey, while Baekhyun could not. For he was the young flower prince, he was delicate, and born to be by his sisters’ side.

“You should go talk to him.” Haseul whispered in her brother’s ear. Both dressed in all soft shades of pink in golden accents, as well. “He is probably wanting to see you as much as you want to see him.” Baekhyun smiled softly to himself, holding his crystal champagne glass tighter in his hands.

Maybe he was, or maybe not. Kyungsoo had seemingly changed so much, and Baekhyun was afraid. He was afraid that he was forgotten, that maybe Kyungsoo would find him boring, since he knew such a wider world now.

Baekhyun was wondering yet again, and his sister wasn’t having any of it, as she started pushing him in the direction of the group of people speaking to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun protested and tried to turn back, but before he could do anything, he was already bumping into someone who swiftly held him by the waist.

“Calm down, everyone will have time…” The smooth voice spoke within a small sweet laughter. As he turned to apologize to the stranger, his words got stuck in his throat.

In front of him was Kyungsoo, in all of his glory, with the most beautiful smile he had ever witnessed. And in that moment he remembered, all the nights spent crying while thinking of him, of wanting to be with him. He remembered everything he left unsaid seven years ago, and it all came to his head in one gust of wind. So he cried.

Kyungsoo held Baekhyun in his arms, cradling his crying friend, running a hand through his hair and another on his back.

Baekhyun had been through countlees storms, thinking how he could never see Kyungsoo again. He dreamt of turning boats, fierce tigers and raging mountains of fire. He feared of never being able to hug Kyungsoo one more time before the end of his own life, and asked so many times from signs from the skies to ease his aching heart.

“I’m here.” Kyungsoo whispered in his ear and Baekhyun laughed between sobs. “I have so much to tell you.” His embrace dissipated, as Kyungsoo held his friend away from his body, to look at his reddened face. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Before he could say anything else, gasps and silence followed by whispering made Kyungsoo turn his head. The main door to the ballroom had been opened quickly, and his name was being called. Someone with a strong accent asked for him, and the crowd moved around the foreign man, allowing him to go through.

Kyungsoo let go of Baekhyun quickly, beaming at the approaching figure.

Baekhyun had never seen a man that could attract so much attention, his skin glowing with specs of golden dust, hair to his shoulders covered in coins of gold and beads of rough jewels. He wore no shoes or upper body attire, his pants were of lose fitting and of somewhat transparent, iridescent fabric. If not for a single blue cloth hidden under his pants, he would have no intimacy at all.

“Darling, I told you to wait, hadn’t I?” Kyungsoo said, walking in the direction of the tall man that embraced Kyungsoo with his gold bracelet covered arms.

“I **could **not wait.” He said, strong, raspy accent showing. It was delightful to the ears, just as his whole figure was to the eyes.

Kyungsoo held him beside his body as if he was a small bird under the wings of his mother, but with the eyes of a man in love.

Baekhyun watched silently, as they talked, and the strange man’s face was close enough to Kyungsoo’s so they could share a simple and sweet peck of lips. He didn’t realize his whole body was weak until he heard the glass shattering on his feet. The glass forgotten, as his hands trembled. Kyungsoo was looking at him with pity in his eyes, the strange man was looking at him with curiosity, the whole crowd looked at the flower prince as he ran away past his sister, away from all that.

It was a stupid move, Baekhyun knew, it was too obvious that he was saddened by what he had seen. It was even more stupid to run to the greenhouse, sitting amongst so many of the flowers he was constantly being compared to, on the bench he would run to meet Kyungsoo seven years ago.

Baekhyun had planned, he was going to tell him about the love he harbored in his heart, he planned to tell him in their fifteenth birthday but couldn’t find courage, he tried again five years later, but in the same day Kyungsoo announced his travel plans. He couldn’t risk ruining them. So he thought, early in the morning as he brushed his pink hair strands, that this was the day he would share his love with Kyungsoo.

He laughed at himself as he plucked a pink carnation of the bushes beside him, cradling the flower in his hands. Baekhyun thought again of how unfortunate he was, to love so deeply, to wait for so long, only to have his love snatched of him. Kyungsoo was no guilty, as wasn’t the beautiful stranger. He was the single culprit, he thought; Himself, time and destiny.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but to let his tears flow, couldn’t help but to feel sad and forgotten. It was unfair to feel that way, but it was his feelings to feel. His tears touched the pink petals in his hand, as the other covered his mouth as not to make a sound.

He heard footsteps, and quickly tried to look proper. He looked for a tissue in his pockets, but couldn’t find any. More desperate at each footstep, he rose to his feet, letting the flower touch the ground.

Baekhyun stopped, as Kyungsoo stood by his side, reaching a handkerchief at his direction.

“Can we talk?” The raven prince spoke gently, and Baekhyun took the white cloth from the latter’s’ hand. He had hoped for Kyungsoo to sit next to him, but instead he was kneeled in front of the flower prince.

“I’ve thought of you every day, and every night.” Kyungsoo started by saying, and dared to reach for Baekhyun’s hands. “And I thought how many times I’ve thought to confess to you, here, in this same place.”

Destiny, was cruel, Baekhyun thought. For that, he laughed to himself, chuckling at those words.

“Only now I see in your eyes that our feelings complete each other.” Kyungsoo went on anyways. “Only now I see that I shouldn’t have been afraid before, that if had asked you to wait for me you would have.” Kyungsoo took Baekhyun’s hands to his lips, leaving there a soft kiss.” Without me asking, you waited."

Baekhyun took away one of his hands, brushing Kyungsoo’s raven hair.

“But you didn’t.” He said with a smile, so soft and pained. “I took too long to grow courage to confess my feelings, afraid they wouldn’t be mature enough for us to carry them through time, afraid that they were only mine and not yours.” His gentle fingers brushed the soft skin of Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“But I did wait.” Kyungsoo said abruptly, making the sadness in Baekhyun’s eyes turn into confusion. “I just…” He seemed to be looking for words to express what was on his mind, when Baekhyun heard shuffling, hurried footsteps behind them. Both looked in the direction of the entrance to see the foreign man walking in with worried eyes.

“I’m sorry flower.” The man said as soon as his eyes reached Baekhyun, he immediately went on his knees, even though Kyungsoo asked him not to, even if he tried to raise him back up, he would not budge. “Soo’ said me, _told_…” He corrected himself. “Flower wouldn’t understand, but I was happy. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun looked at them still confused, but his instincts urged him to get up, to kneel in front of the man, to cradle his sharp jaw in his hands and look deep into his pink-ish irises.

“Why are you sorry?” Baekhyun said softly, pushing a strand of his brown hair to the back of his ear.

“I asked you to wait, Jongin…” Kyungsoo whispered, kneeling by the both of them as well. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun… I wanted to explain first.”

“He loves you!” The foreign man, Jongin, said abruptly. “He love flower, and sunshine too! In my _grass_… Land! In my land love is…” He snapped his fingers repeatedly, looking for the words.

“_Plural_” Kyungsoo completed. “I’ve learned that love, can be executed many ways” The raven prince went on, as he reached for the carnation at the ground, only to place it again Baekhyun’s lap. “You can look at as a single flower alone in a jar, or as the many petals it holds in a single one.”

Baekhyun still seemed confused, as he looked at the flower on his lap.

“I love Jongin” Kyungsoo said, and Baekhyun’s heart hurt. “But I love you just as much” The raven prince touched the flower prince’s cheek, his soft black gloves making him warmer.

“You do not have to” Jongin spoke again “Love sunshine” He pointed at himself, so he was _sunshine_. “But please keep loving Soo’” He took Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s hand and made them meet halfway. “I will leave if flower wants to”

Kyungsoo looked immediately saddened, worried even. Baekhyun still looked at his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s, lost on his stormy thoughts, he heard the foreign man rise to his feet, but before he could take a single step away from the greenhouse, he reached for his hand.

“Wait.” Baekhyun whispered, holding only three fingers of Jongin’s hand, who looked back at them, tears in his pink eyes. “Let’s talk first” He said, pulling him down gently. “Explain, how will this work… Do I get to have him on odd days?”

Jongin looked completely confused, especially when Kyungsoo let out a strong but gentle laugh.

“Don’t laugh!” Jongin seemed mad at Kyungsoo for laughing, but as soon as Baekhyun opened his smile, he seemed more comfortable with what was happening.

“We can discuss this further this evening, perhaps?” Kyungsoo suggested, holding both men’s hands on his. “I’m too electric to even dare sleep tonight, so I’m guessing we could go to my room, who I miss dearly, sit in my bed and eat candy all night.” He squeezes Baekhyun’s hand slightly. “Just like old times”

“Well, not quite…” Baekhyun smiled at Jongin, who still looked somewhat confused, but happy to see smiles “But yes, it is a great idea.”

All three were on their feet, linked hands, leaving the green house behind.

“So, flower is not mad at me?” Jongin asked, letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand to walk in front of the other two, backwards.

“How could I be mad at sunshine?” Baekhyun simply responding, not expecting Jongin to blush and skip a couple steps, not being able to hide a wide grin.

Neither could he expect the taller man to walk to his side and to his back, throwing his arms over his shoulders in an awkward hug, as he hid his face on Baekhyun’s neck.

“Soo’, I like flower.” Jongin murmured against the flower prince clothed neck, and Kyungsoo grinned.

“I knew you’d like him.” Kyungsoo said in his smile, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand in his own as they walked together, towards a long night, and an even longer lasting love.

**Author's Note:**

> *quoting hip young kids*  
And I OOP...
> 
> So, welcome to this mess!  
I'm not in good condition to make commitments, but this is something I've been wanting to start for quite a while now... So I really hope y'all like it.
> 
> Excuse any mistakes, but please tell me about them so I won't make them again! lol
> 
> So... ok, follow me on twitter bye 
> 
> @eithelx


End file.
